USS Quirinal
| registry = NCC-82610 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | launched = 24th century | commander = Captain Regina Farkas | status = Destroyed (September 2381, Destiny}} timeline) Active (2410, STO timeline) | altimage = }} The USS Quirinal (NCC-82610) was a Federation starship, in Starfleet service in the late 24th century. ( }}) History In the year 2381, the Quirinal was fitted with a quantum slipstream drive and assigned to Project Full Circle, under the command of Captain Regina Farkas, as part of the fleet tasked with exploration of the Delta Quadrant. The crew complement at the time was 681. ( | }}) The Quirinal, along with the and were a part of a fleet to make contact with the . During the battle that ensued, Quirinal attempted a slipstream jump to escape, resulting in a crash landing on another planet. The 618 survivors were located by the nearly two weeks later. The was sent to repair Quirinal while the took on the survivors of the crew. The Quirinal was able to capture 10 of the Children in a cargo bay before they escaped the battle; they were enclosed in an undamaged cargo bay and given the highest priority for power reserves by the surviving crew, as their detonation would have destroyed the shipwreck and killed the crew. B'Elanna Torres indicated that the Achilles had the capabilities to produce the parts and manpower to repair and relaunch the ship, but she doubted that they would be successful in restoring the ship to flight, let alone restoring it to slipstream capability. Despite her objections, Fleet Commander Afsarah Eden instructed Torres that the ship would be repaired no matter the cost. The Quirinal was successfully repaired and relaunched after an aggressive and highly coordinated repair effort by B'Elanna Torres and the crew of the Achilles. ( }}) ''Destiny'' timeline In September 2381, the Quirinal, along with the , and , became partially embedded in a fragment of the Omega Continuum. The crew on the normal-space side of the fracture were beamed to safety aboard the Achilles and returned to the Alpha Quadrant. Those crew on the Omega Continuum side of the vessel, under the command of Ensign Sadie Johns, destroyed the ship and themselves in the hopes of restoring space to its normal state. ( ) ''Online'' timeline showing the names and registry numbers of several Federation starships docked at the space station in 2410, including the Quirinal.]] Following the Undine attack on the Sol system in 2410, the Quirinal was docked inside Earth Spacedock. It later left, and its docking slot was taken up by the . ( 9) Personnel * Commanding officer **Captain Regina Farkas * First officer **Commander Malcolm Roach * Chief medical officer **Doctor El'nor Sal * Security chief **Lieutenant Commander Gregor Denisov * Third officer **Lieutenant Commander Julian Psilakis * Chief engineer **Lieutenant Preston Ganley (until July 2381) **Lieutenant Phinnegan Bryce (from July 2381) * Chief science officer **Lieutenant Tonil Hornung * Tactical officer **Lieutenant Sienna Kar *Operations officer **Ensign Jepel Omar *Helmsman **Ensign Krim Hoch Appendices Background In Star Trek Online the Quirinal was present at Earth Spacedock from the Season 9 launch date, 22 April 2014, until the release of the Patrol Escort Refit on 8 May, whereupon the USS Tempest replaced it in ESD to advertise the new ship. The Quirinal s name and registry number were not present on its model, but were provided by a graphic in Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn's office, which was likewise updated. Connections External link * Category:Federation starships Category:Vesta class starships Category:2381 spacecraft losses Category:24th century starships Category:25th century starships